


a wolf to be exact

by aryasbadbenergy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lumberjack AU, Valentine’s Day, i yam who i yam, it was supposed to be short but, ive been thinking abt this one for a while lmaooo, secluded author au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: typically if a man holding an axe knocked on her cabin door late at night, arya would have been a bit concerned.but if that man is the lumberjack she’s been ogling against her better judgment for the past few weeks, arya is happy to see him.happy valentine’s day tigereyes45 !! :)) ((named for the song "furr" by blitzen trapper))
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 43
Kudos: 203





	a wolf to be exact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigereyes45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/gifts).



****

**It turned out to be the howling of a dog**

**Or a wolf to be exact**

**The sound sent shivers down my back**

**But I was drawn into the pack**

**Furr ~ Blitzen Trapper**

Arya moved into the secluded cabin soon after Christmas for _peace_. She wanted to finish her novel by the end of spring, and to do that she wanted to be left alone in silence. How kind of the realtor to tell her that there was a fucking lumber mill just up the road from her cabin and several of the trees came from around the cabin. It was probably her own fault for not being able to come up to the cabin herself until after she had already bought it, but she thought she could trust her sister in law to find her the right fit. 

Arya could only stare at the typewriter for so many days in a row before she had to go outside. The door slams behind her. “Excuse me!” She stomps up to the lumberjack and he rolls his eyes when he sees her approaching before he shuts off his chainsaw.

He pulls up one of his earmuffs and snaps, “What?”

“How long are you going to be cutting down these trees for? Like a few more days or...?”

He huffs out a laugh. “Until I run outta trees.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m just doing my job, princess. If you wanna take it up with someone, call the fucking mill.”

Arya lets out a groan and turns back around to go into the cabin. She tries playing music as loudly as she can to cover the revving chainsaw, but ends up only giving herself a headache and doesn’t even write a whole sentence before the day ends. 

* * *

Arya opens the door to her porch the next morning to drink her coffee before the dreaded lumberjack comes to disrupt her peace. 

A pair of thick earmuffs sit on her welcome mat. Along with a phone number for the mill scratched onto them. 

* * *

Arya sits in her chair with her notebook while she waits for Nymeria to finish her business. Nymeria enjoys sniffing the new air constantly, which Arya found amusing and kind of cute, even if it was super cold and she wanted to get back inside. 

The lumberjack is finishing up for the day, and Arya revels in the fact that after he leaves she won’t have to keep on the earmuffs just to type a few shitty sentences. 

She’s started to notice that she should move her typewriter away from the window because it’s not the sound that distracts her anymore. It’s the asshole who called her princess. 

“How’d the muffs work for ya?” Speak of the devil. He leans against a tree by her porch. 

“Good.” He waits. “Thank you,” she adds. “They helped a lot.”

“Good. What are ya doing up here, anyway? I grew up in town and I’ve never seen ya before.” His eyes land on Nymeria, who sits patiently, waiting for any sign from Arya. “I definitely would’ve remembered someone with a dog like that.”

“I’m up here writing,” she responds, not really interested in telling the stranger anything about how she lives alone. Even though Nymeria would tear anyone’s arm off if they tried to come into the cabin when they weren’t welcome. 

“What are ya writing about?”

“Murder.” It’s half-true. It’s actually about the police officer solving the crime, but the man seems to get the hint that Arya is not interested in being distracted from her notebook as he walks back to finish piling wood into his truck. 

* * *

Arya drags her desk to the opposite wall of the cabin. She had accidentally got caught staring while he pulled up the bottom of his flannel to wipe sweat from his face. She had turned bright red and closed the blinds. 

She’s pretty sure he winked, and Arya just does not have the time to think about that. Her deadline is approaching too quickly. 

* * *

It was probably the coldest day of the new season and he was outside the cabin, clearly cold as hell. Arya simply had no choice but to offer him hot coffee. She had completed a good two chapters of her story already today, and was almost finished with the novel. 

She opens her front door and he looks at her when he sees her door open. He turns off his chainsaw and pulls one of his muffs up so that he can hear what Arya has to say. 

“You look cold,” she shouts from her porch. 

“Ya think?” He asks with a slight smile. 

“Do you want coffee?” He glances at the tree before him and then back to the cabin, with heat, and a fire blazing. He walks towards Arya and she lets him inside. 

“I’m Gendry,” he says. Arya pours a mug and sets it down at the table in front of him. 

“Arya.”

“Thanks. It’s freezing outside,” he says as he sits. 

“Yeah, even Nymeria didn’t really want to be outside,” Arya says. He cracks another smile and Nymeria lets him scratch her head. 

He takes a drink of the coffee and glances around the cabin. “Why do ya use a typewriter? It’s the twenty-first century,” he teases. 

“Less distractions, mostly. But also what if the power goes out before I save my work or if the flash drive breaks?”

He looks at the thick stack of papers beside the typewriter. “What if ya spill water on those?”

“Don’t jinx it.”

* * *

Arya almost doesn’t hear the knock at her door because of the earmuffs. But Nymeria stands up from her bed in the corner abruptly and stands in front of the door. Arya pulls off her earmuffs and glances out the window first. Gendry stands outside with his breath misting in front of his red face and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his Carhartt. Arya pulls open the door. 

“I can’t get my truck to start in the cold and the road is a lot icier than I thought it was going to be.” 

Arya opens the door wider to let him in. “Come in, you’ll freeze outside.” He steps into the warm cabin and pulls his boots off to avoid tracking snow all over. “I have coffee,” Arya tells him and pours him a cup. He gratefully accepts it and sits down at the table. “I have soup, too, if you’re hungry.” 

He nods. Arya scoops out two bowls of soup and hands one to him, along with a spoon. He rubs his hands together to warm them and watches Arya sit down across the table.

“Will you tell me about your murder book?” Arya smiles a little. 

"It's technically a story about justice," she starts, and at Gendry's eyebrow raise she clarifies that the story is about getting justice for the victim. He listens intently, and Arya realizes that maybe not all distractions are bad, since some of his questions helped her figure out a few of her missing pieces. 

* * *

The snow had only started to come down harder, and there was no point in Gendry attempting to leave the cabin this late in the evening. Especially now that his lips were on hers. 

He lifts her onto the counter top and Arya unbuttons his flannel as quick as she can. “You’ve got fast fingers,” he murmurs. 

“Typing.” She kisses him again. 

* * *

Arya wakes up early the next morning to Nymeria whining at her bedroom door. She pulls her way out of Gendry’s arms and opens the door. Nymeria wags her tail at Arya and walks into the room to inspect the sleeping form in Arya’s bed. Arya smiles and climbs back into the warm sheets. Gendry wakes up as soon as Nymeria starts to profusely sniff his face. He lets out a laugh and sits up to scratch her head. 

Arya glances over Gendry’s head at the calendar on her wall. 

February fourteenth. 

_Fuck_. 


End file.
